


i'll be your hero and win it

by pageleaf



Series: Pornathon 2017 [3]
Category: Code Name Verity Series - Elizabeth Wein
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: Maddie smiles, her own cheeks catching the sky's blush. She's about to say something else—maybe something about how happy she is that Julie is here, with her, alive and content—when she hears a smaller movement of fabric, and then."Ah," Julie breathes shakily, so soft Maddie almost doesn't hear, except that she's so focused, as always, on everything Julie does.





	i'll be your hero and win it

**Author's Note:**

> [shrug emoji] let's be honest, this was a long time coming
> 
> this was originally going to be for pornathon week 3 ("travel/journeys/distance"), and so even though i didn't submit it, i'm keeping it in the series! this is 100% unbetaed, so if you notice anything glaringly wrong (typos, characterization, or how airplanes work because i did zero research) please let me know!!
> 
> title is from "run away with me" by carly rae jepsen because of course it is
> 
> also hahaha there was broken html when i first posted this but IT'S FIXED NOW

"I want to go flying," Julie said, that morning. Maddie thought nothing of it at the time; she was too joyous to see Julie lighthearted and excited about something, when so often since they'd come back, she'd been so withdrawn. Maddie had half-wondered if something had changed between them. Before—well, before everything had happened, she and Julie had _had_ something. Maddie was sure of it. She hoped that it hadn't been ruined, by the horrors they had faced that still lay unspoken between them.

So when Julie asked, Maddie thought nothing of it.

She's starting to regret that now.

When she first hears the rustle of cloth from behind the pilots seat— _her_ seat—Maddie wonders if something has happened.

"Julie?" she asks, tamping down the irrational panic. "Are you all right?"

"I'm absolutely ace," Julie says contentedly, soft and much too close. Her breath brushed Maddie's cheek, and Maddie jolts in her seat, only practice keeping her hands relaxed and steady on the controls. "Just trying for a better look at the view."

"Oh," Maddie says, relaxing. "Oh, okay. It is beautiful." And it is: the clouds beneath them like a sea of meringue, the sky going pink as the sun kisses it goodnight. Maddie laughs at herself for thinking of such soppy poetry, but she can't help it. Maybe it's just Julie, queen of flowery prose, exerting her influence.

"It is," Julie murmurs in agreement. She sits back.

Maddie smiles, her own cheeks catching the sky's blush. She's about to say something else—maybe something about how happy she is that Julie is here, with her, alive and content—when she hears a smaller movement of fabric, and then.

" _Ah_ ," Julie breathes shakily, so soft Maddie almost doesn't hear, except that she's so focused, as always, on everything Julie does.

"Julie," Maddie says, voice high.

"Oh, _shit_ ," Julie swears under her breath, and Maddie's stomach tightens, even as she struggles to comprehend what she's hearing.

 _Oh god_ , she realizes with a jolt, her entire body flushing with heat, _she's getting off_.

"I'm sorry, Maddie," Julie apologizes, her voice wavering with something that sounds like fear, but which Maddie realizes is arousal. "I shouldn't, but you're just _so_ —"

"What," Maddie says in a rush, hands white-knuckling the controls, "Julie, what?" She could finish the question in a number of ways: _What are you thinking? What are you doing to yourself? What am I?_

"This is probably so—ah!—so stupid," Julie chokes out, and that one short, sharp moan gets Maddie's heart racing, heat pooling liquid between her legs. "I should probably be frightened, but after all we've been through, I can't help but trust that you won't let us fall. You're so strong, Maddie."

"Strong?" Maddie echoes, her voice strange and scratchy in her own ears. She had expected, hoped for, many things, but 'strong' wasn't one. 

But Julie continues: "You're so strong, Maddie, and I'm sorry I've been so distant lately, but when I was being held, I just kept thinking about how certain I was that you'd make things right, and how much I _love_ you."

Maddie inhales. "Julie—" Her hands go slack for a second, but then she catches herself. _Fly the plane, Maddie_ , she reminds herself, her thighs trembling from how tight she's squeezing them together.

"And it's all I've been able to think about since," Julie barrels on, her breath hitching, "only I didn't know how to tell you that—that I just want to kiss you, and sleep next to you again, and lay you out on my bed and make you moan because _that's what you deserve_ , and all I want is to give it to you." Her breaths are coming rapidly now, each one edged with a moan, and Maddie can hear the slick sounds of her getting off now.

Maddie swallows. "Julie, listen to me," she says, very slow, because Julie's spiraling and she needs someone to rein her in, and Maddie can do that. Just like Julie's done for her. "I've been half-in love with you since I met you."

Julie stills, and then she exhales. "Only half?" she jokes.

"Shut it," Maddie says fondly. "Look, when you were gone, I was _desperate_ to find you, and all _I_ could think of was holding you, and telling you—well, just what you said. How much I love you."

"You don't mean," Julie says, her voice thready with desperation, "like a sister, or anything, do you?"

" _Julie_ ," Maddie laughs, and Julie laughs too, shaky and a little wet, and then breaks off into a frustrated whimper.

"I want," she says helplessly. "I can't, I need—"

"I can't help you," Maddie says, "because I'm a little bit busy keeping us in the air."

"Maddie, _please_ ," Julie begs, and Maddie can't help but rock her hips against her seat for a moment, aching to touch her.

"Finish," she manages, finally. "You have to finish, Julie, so I can land."

Julie's moaning continuously now, and there's a small _thump_ like she's dropped her head against the back of Maddie's seat.

"You have to finish," Maddie says, "so that you can take me back to your bed and lay me out on it like you wanted, and then I'll let you do anything you want. Julie, I'll let you do _everything_ , just _come_."

And with a choked sob, Julie does.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter as @peakcaps and tumblr as pageleaf if you need me!


End file.
